


In a dream...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean can be emotional, he can be gentle and he can be close to the ones he loves…, to the ones he cares for and the ones he would never reach like this in their ongoing Reality…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried fluff but apparently that is not what i am up for right now. The last Season is getting me real hard. Oo And we only have four Episodes so far. ^^!
> 
> However, i am crossing fingers that writing will help. ^^P
> 
> As usual this is no Beta i am no native but i hope you find some distraction.  
*Wave* ^^)

In a dream… SPN FF

When he is close it is difficult to not reach out and just touch…  
But Dean can handle that, he is no animal although scrutinizing himself as dumb for holding back like that.

Their last Hunt is finished, this case thoroughly closed and other than mostly, this time they had not to deal with heart break and sad loss(es), not with screaming Victims and pleading Families, not with crucial killing or torture on their part, and in the end the 100 Year old ghost was simply burned in his grave to no longer haunt the anyway left graveyard.

Therefore, Dean was in a good mood and it was a rare thing nowadays…

With a slight side glimps he checked on Sam sitting in the Passanger seat, spacing out at the passing nightly surrounding.  
Dean checked the rearview mirror only to find their Angel doing exactly the same, just less lolled into the seat.  
They are tired no matter the easy salt & burn. They are tired and Dean can feel it in his bones too.  
It had been a while, years actually, since he had managed to drive for days not caring and still being able to be more or less coherently when arriving somewhere.  
But they are tired and Dean is no exception as he makes the decision for something, somewhere to stay.

“Heh… get a Motel around, will ya?” The older Hunter addressed an almost dozing Sam who had to blink a bit puzzled before actually processing the words and sitting up, straightening his tall body to finally take his phone. 

# ***

The place is out of any town, somehow right in the wilderness, a Truck-stop nowhere but not shabby at all.

Dean nodded appreciating as he stepped in that two bed room.  
It is rustic but clean and for once the scent of typical Motel is replaced by air of wood, fresh earth and forest surrounding, protecting this place like a fortress.

“Not half bad!” Dean stated, once more finding his good mood rewarded and smiling again as he tossed his bag right where he found fit.

Castiel was already pacing the room, checking on potential threats, like he had gotten used to when ever staying with the Brothers, and after throwing him out had somehow become redundant, just a few years ago.

Neither Sam nor Dean seemed to care anymore when the Celestial was guarding, watching or doing research with them resting near/close by.  
And it had become even more common after each of the Brothers had found out about the ongoing healing abilities with Castiel just being present, more or less granting both Hunters a deep and undisturbed slumber when being on the road.  
Even more so since they were sharing, keeping Cass especially close after real bad and damaging Hunts.

Most of the times though the Angel was just keeping watch if not otherwise occupied, and it was something Dean was thinking about more often since a while.

Sam rubbed his eyes that already had ended up as those small slits, giving in to gravity and simply falling close.  
It always remembered Dean on that little ‘innocent’ child he had tried to protect so many years ago as he had pulled their jackets or any kind of cover over the little body closely holding on to him.

Ever since this time the older Hunter had known, that Sam would need this kind of closeness for the rest of his ongoing life. And ever since, Dean had hoped that there would be someone, anyone really, who would be able to offer just that, to sooth and hold his beloved little Brother…

He had not known at that time that such life never would be their Fate, that a Winchester Life would never be that easy and that it was never meant to be.

“Cass. You wanna share?” Dean questioned blantly, already unpacking his stuff and still wondering when it had become that easy to just do that, to simply accept and give in to that simple and natural need of closeness, protection and warmth.

“I am fine, thank you.” The Angel stated in his often unaffected demeanor but still Dean smiled as Castiel turned back to start writing some sigils on the wooden walls.

“Sammy it is!” Dean announced, immediately reaching out for his Brother to have him walk around the other bed and join him in his sleep instead.

It was still a newly developed interaction between them and although very comforting and helpful, it was still, on both sides, approached very cautious and carefully.

But Dean was in a good mood and he felt like doing it, knowing very well that Sam could need it just the same.

\----------

It was freeing to just lift the Cover, no guild, no worries, no unnecessary considerations, Castiel guarding in that already dimmed light of the Room and Sam crawling in for somewhat shelter.

It was freeing to not interpret, not to label, it was needed and who should care.  
Slowly but without hesitation Dean closed his arms around the body next, the broader back, the formed chest that already was so well known to him after all those years of checking, cleaning, sewing and patching it up. And it was nice to, for once, feel Sam’s skin soft and warm, undisturbed by blood and cuts, bruises and fresh scars, calmly moving under an even breath.  
And just as easy Sam moved closer, finding his place in that perfect connection only he seemed to fit in.

“Just that easy…”  
Dean sighed, humming in that comfort of an unusually domesticated scene as his eyes closed while listening to Sam’s heart beat and Castiel’s slightly rustling coat…

# ***

“…deAN …DEAN!”

Sam’s voice was loud but not alarmed and still disturbing suddenly.

Immediately Dean jerked up, panic-stricken to be seen, to be caught of guard holding his Brother.  
Dean is up almost right away and stared at by a very surprised Sam who stands in the Bunker room’s doorframe, suspiciously eying his older sibling.

Sam looks tired just like Dean feels and they are so far apart.

“You looked for a Case, I got one.” Sam states emotionless and exhausted, his eyes are empty and he is struggling, had opened up about it, which Dean hates him for.

Back to the routine, is all Dean wants, back to what they had been, so long ago…

Sam walks away not saying anything more…  
He will wait for his Brother at the Library, he will have the bags ready, but other than that Sam will not be there, his mind his thoughts gone to where Dean can’t follow.

The Bunker is empty like this, only them, parts of them left…

“Just as easy…” Dean murmurs, holding his forehead to wait out the pain.  
Easy it never was…, it never will be…

End…


End file.
